


Sugar Lips

by CosmioStar



Series: Sentence Prompts [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Sentence Prompt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmioStar/pseuds/CosmioStar
Summary: Natsuki - purely staring at reader's lips





	Sugar Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on my writing blog! [Story Time With Cosmio](https://cosmiostar.tumblr.com/post/178297187493/natsuki-purely-staring-at-readers-lips-and)
> 
> Also I sorry for the stupid tittle lol. I needed to name it something and Sugar Lips was the fist thing that came to mind.

**Natsuki** \- _purely staring at reader's lips_

 

“-and the show was so cute! I couldn’t believe how many different types of animal’s there were!” You smiled brightly, recalling the many animals dancing on stage.

Natsuki smiled to himself. The bustle of the café had a calming ambiance that made the natural lighting that much more peaceful. He loved seeing how excited you were over the current Solo Series.

“I was actually shocked to see that Ren does have a cute side. You did a great job as his producer!” You gushed, cupping your face in your hands. Natsuki sat there, silently but attentively listening to the excited rambling. His eyes flickering back down to your lips every time you spoke.

Taking a deep breath, you finally glanced up at the blonde sitting across from you. Natsuki had remained silent throughout your excitement. You felt your cheeks heating up as you realized he was quietly staring at you, a gentle smile on his face. “Natsuki?” You voice a mere whisper, the heat reaching the tips of your ears.

“Hmm?”

“Is there something on my face?”

Natsuki chuckled to himself, eyes half-lidded. Quietly the taller man leaned over the table, his eyes falling shut. His lips pressing against your in a chaste kiss before he pulled back. “You’re just too cute sugar.”


End file.
